Empty Hall
by 2enaba
Summary: One-off Yumikiri for tumblr. Ymir and Christa finally get some alone time in a hallway after a failed Scouting Legion mission.


Ymir elbowed Christa under the table. They had been stuck listening to Levi's tirades for the last two hours, their last mission having been an astounding failure. Hanji dozed in the corner, and Mikasa cradled a bruised and broken Eren in another. Armin was adjacent to Levi, listening intently to his superior.

Christa winced at Ymir's prod, shooting her a curious glance. The brunette's tired eyes made contact with Christa's as her hand made contact with the petite girl's; not entirely upon accident, but drawn away quickly, teasingly, with the slightest of playful smiles.

Christa's mouth twitched into a smile as well, a smile that made Ymir's hardened heart flutter with unrestrained love. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to grab Christa, to stroke her flaxen hair, to feel her body shiver with pleasure under hers... Ymir stared through Christa with an intense, predatory look. Christa blushed and glanced away, having half an idea of what Ymir was imagining. She wasn't stupid when it came to her relationship with Ymir. Sure, the woman had caught her in an empty hall a few times and ravished her upper body, but never had they had the time to go all the way... Christa averted her flushed face even more, covering her cheeks and attempting not to draw attention to the situation. Ymir's thigh shifted against hers, their warm skin touching as a sign of mutual understanding. The only thing they had to do then was wait.

In the end, Levi's stern message to the congregation drew to a close. By that time, Ymir and Christa were practically melting. They knew their limits, though, and that must keep their distance until they have their privacy.

As the dust cleared and the Scouting Legion filed out to their assigned rooms, the two women nearly tripped over each other in their enthusiasm to find a secluded location. In the end, they wandered for fifteen minutes before finding a dark hall past the showers; no one would find them there.

Christa knew Ymir wasn't going to hold back, but she didn't expect her to nearly tear the cloth of her uniform off her midriff. She shuddered as Ymir's warm fingers smoothed against her stomach and sides, feeling every inch of her waist and lower back. At the same time, Ymir's lips latched onto Christa's chin, cold chapped skin tickling her soft complexion.

The blonde let out a breathy sigh as Ymir's groping hands traveled up to the nape of her neck, prodding at the 3D Movement Gear belts and seeking purchase at the belts' hooks in order to free Christa from her little prison. She panted slightly as the woman's lips traveled to her soft neck, biting at the thin skin under her ear and trailing ever downwards towards her collarbone.

Ymir felt little shivers of excitement shake through her partner's body; the ultimate turn-on. As the layers of belts fell away from Christa's creamy white body, Ymir hooked her thumbs into the pesky little white pants that had been blocking her pursuit towards her ultimate goal: Christa herself, au naturel. The pants came off smoothly, rustling as they hit the cement floor. Christa locked her arms up around Ymir's neck and whined heatedly into her shoulder; she couldn't take much more of Ymir's teasing. Ymir grinned into Christa's neck as well, sucking on the soft skin as she repeated the motions to remove Christa's silky pink panties, leaving them halfway down her thighs in the odd case that someone came down this unused hallway. They probably wouldn't care, or stop, now was their time, and they weren't going to stop...

"Ymir!" Christa breathed yet again as the brunette nibbled her sensitive earlobe. "Damnit!" She shoved her hips forward a few inches, beyond ready for Ymir's ministrations. She hadn't had it done to her before, but many nights she had laid in bed, doing it to herself, dreaming that someday she would be in the exact situation she was in now. She let out a soft gasp as a cold hand pressed against her warm lips, parting them and pressing themselves gently inside. At the same time, Ymir's lips left her neck exposed and locked against Christa's, tongue running the length inside to request entrance. At the relaxation of her mouth, Ymir's tongue invaded like a titan, stroking the top of Christa's mouth and nearly making her faint from overstimulation. The two women pressed themselves together, a warm embrace on a winters' night.

Bodies melded into one. Minds swirled into delirium. Christa whined quietly and gasped as Ymir stroked her G-spot roughly; her legs went weak when she was touched there. Ymir knew that. When the two were out drinking like the pair of delinquents they were, Christa had told them all about her body. The only reason this situation hadn't happened then and there was the fact that Connie and Sasha had accompanied them in their hijinks. Christa shook her head; why was she thinking of those two dorks at a time like this? Her back arched and she moaned heatedly into Ymir's welcoming mouth as her spot throbbed with stimulation. Ymir fidgeted in place, knelt down to please the short little girl, both hands occupied with no way to please herself. She was going (wild). She vented this on Christa, her other hand coming up to both support the shuddering girl and to stroke her stiff little nub. Time felt irrelevant. All she knew was that it felt so good to hear Christa groan in desperation and heated, almost painful pleasure under her form.

Ymir kept up her actions, thoroughly enjoying each and every one of Christa's reactions. Before she knew it, Christa's hips bucked into Ymir's hands, internal muscles fluttering involuntarily. It was all that Christa could do to keep quiet and not scream Ymir's name out to the world. Her warm juices leaked into Ymir's palm and down onto the cold cement floor. She slumped against her love, panting irregularly and moaning lightly as the rest of her orgasm racked its way through her system. "Ymir..." 

* * *

(⊙﹏⊙) Hey there.. This is 2e. I might actually write more chapters for this if people want it. I originally found the inspiration from a friend, and the floods of Yumikuri on tumblr... \(/∇/)\ Please review if you liked it!


End file.
